The Final Battle
by Emerald-98
Summary: My idea on how the final battle between Percy and Kronos could have gone. Disclaimer in story. Percabeth torwards the end.


The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The full ownership and credit for the amazing books goes to Rick Riordon.

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

After hours of fighting in the war it finally came down to this. The final battle between me and the evil titan lord, Kronos. The battle in which I would make the dicision that would ethier save or end the rane of the Gods. Demigods and monsters alike were all silent as they watched the titan lord and my self circle each other.

"Give up demigod. You'll never defeat the almighty lord of time." sneered Kronos as we continued to circle one another.

"I don't know about the _almighty_ lord of time, but I'm pretty sure I can beat you. You're nothing more than the scum at the bottom of Tartarus." I said. I admit this probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it felt good and seemed to fit.

"Aaaggghhh!" Kronos charged at me, his scythe raised. I had just enough time to block his strike with Riptide.

We continued to fight for almost half an hour. We were just too evenly matched. As we fought I began to think about Annabeth. As I was thinking I realized that I most likely wouldn't make it out alive. I promised myself that if I did make it I would finally tell Annabeth that I am in love with her.

I accidentally let my guard down and Kronos stabbed me in the stomach. I fell forward onto the ground at the impact. I could hear someone yell my name. I knew it was Annabeth, I would know that beautiful voice anywhere.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy and Kronos battled. I was scared to death, I couldn't let _my_ SeaweedBrain die. I wanted to help him but I couldn't move my feet. I watched in horror as Kronos stabbed him in the stomach.

"Percy!" I screamed. I started to cry, sure he was gone.

Percy's POV

Kronos gave an evil laugh. "Well, well, well. Look at the Gods' little hero now. Not so tough now are you?"

I knew this would be the end. I was going to die right then and fail everyone. Kronos would win and destroy the Gods along with everyone I've ever cared for. I began to see my loved ones faces. My mom, Poseidon, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Chiron, and Annabeth. As soon as I saw Annabeth's face I knew I couldn't give up yet.

As Kronos turned around to no doubt announce his "victory" I started to get up. Almost everyone gasped. Kronos turned around.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Percy was alive! My SeaweedBrain was alive! I knew he wouldn't give up. I just hoped he had enough strength left to defeat Kronos.

Percy's POV

"No! That's impossible! How are you alive!?" Kronos screamed. I raised Riptide and used it to knock his scythe out of his hand. I caught it in midair. He pulled out a sword. I began to attack with a strength and ferocity I never knew I had. After about three minutes I knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Now Kronos you will have _your_ soul taken by this cursed weapon as you have done to so many innocent people." I said. "You will feel the pain they did. You will be cast back to Tartarus where you belong."

I ripped his soul out of Luke's body with his own scythe. A fissure in the ground opened up as I cast him back to Tartarus. It was then that I remembered the wound in my stomach. Annabeth running towards me was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Percy's POV

I woke up to hear two different people talking. I couldn't quite make out their voices. I decided to keep my eyes closed so that I could listen to their conversation.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know child. We'll have to wait to see."

"Poor SeaweedBrain. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know child, I know." The second person left. I opened my eyes to see that it was Chiron leaving.

"WiseGirl?" I croaked. It hurt to talk.

Annabeth's POV

"SeaweedBrain!" I ran over and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay." I started crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay Annabeth. I'm fine. Don't cry. Please don't cry." he said. Typical SeaweedBrain. He just got stabbed in the stomach by Kronos and he's worried about me.

"Annabeth,"

"Yeah Percy?"

"How long was I out?"

"Well, one week. Which is pretty good considering what happened." I said.

"Oh." Was all he had to say.

"Come on, you need some fresh air. Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I think." I helped him up and we walked out to the Big House's porch.

Percy's POV

We stood on the porch in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes until I decided to break it.

"Annabeth I need to tell you something. Annabeth I, I'm in love with you." I stammered. She threw her arms around me and did something I defiantly didn't expect. She kissed me! After about a minute she pulled back.

"I love you SeaweedBrain."

"I love you too WiseGirl."


End file.
